


ntr

by PchJus



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PchJus/pseuds/PchJus
Relationships: 焉然一潇 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	ntr

他无疑是个婊子。  
他简直是为我认知里这个单词所有的定语量身打造。不，他甚至就是这个词本身，清辅音和浊辅音的有机结合。  
Bitch.  
没有哪个人会在家里只剩下我和他的时候，毫无防备地在沙发睡下，我站在客厅里，仿佛是空气，而他的四肢散落在沙发和地上，我能看见他的骨头融化在身体里，随着血液游离。我不是个好人，他不应该这样对我，我的嗅觉不受控制地被橘汁攫取，他手心里有吃了一半的橘子，橘皮清香的气味经过太阳的洗礼弥漫在空气中，和飞扬的尘埃纠缠在一起，比化学课本中模糊不清的丁达尔效应清晰万倍，我在飞尘中看到他漆黑的剪水双瞳，他可能醒了，也可能没醒，但那都不重要。  
我和墙壁浓重的影子化为一体，仿佛在我梦里，我想就这样蜷进他身体里，包容我，感受我，热爱我，成为孕育我的母亲，他不能也不可以是我的嫂嫂，哥哥会冷落他，而我永远不会，我在他的身体里发芽生长，从他心脏的裂缝破壁而出，我的根我的源都在他身上，他就能成为我汲取养分的容器。  
在他来到我家之前，我最最亲爱的哥哥除了爱我以外最爱打游戏，但不是页游，他和我比简直一塌糊涂，但他热爱竞技，所以赛季更新的第一天他可以抱着手机通宵突破赛区最高分的记录，稳稳坐在第一名，而我从他手机侧屏的局内对话框里第一次见到了这个单词。  
妈妈有一瞬间愣怔地望着我，因为我对我的同桌说出了这个词，因为她明明过了三八线，却不承认。那封过了界的粉色信封被我丢在地上，她捡起来团成团。My tragic classmate很可能并没有懂那个词是什么意思，而妈妈大概率愤怒地想要甩我一巴掌，我从她的眼睛里看出来的。眼睛不会骗人。但妈妈只是说，你不能这样对女孩子说话，这是不礼貌，并且极其没有教养的行为，我低下头说好吧。那我只能在心里这样想了，所以我在心里想象他的模样——想象出来的他就是我的了，他把自己保护的很好，这点值得表扬，但他永远躲在宽大的卫衣，深蓝色的毛衣，不同种类的阔腿裤，贴肤的睡裤里，从来不穿短裤，从来不穿浴衣，我像发了疯一样地渴望他，我幻想他有粉色的乳粒，柔软的胸脯，剔去毛发的肌肤，上面甚至有哥哥留下的标记。  
我亲爱的哥哥和我一样完美遗传了父母极致的控制欲，我的嫂嫂雪白的脚踝上有一串青黑的印记，我打赌，那一定是父亲的手铐留下的，那副纪念手铐是为了爸爸某一年立下的的功勋打造的，爸爸把它作为生日礼物送给了哥哥。有时候那副手铐挂在哥哥卧室的墙上，有时候会挂在人类的脚腕上。他的脚腕空荡荡的，很多时候被深色的长袜裹住，如果有机会，我一定会珍爱地捧在手里，那是神圣的艺术品，我愿意倾尽一切保护它，不惜割取它，存放在美丽透明的福尔马林里，虽然，我可能忘记了它离开它的主人就会失去活力，那样滚圆可爱的脚趾就不能在高潮时绷起，我虔诚地吻上去。他连脚趾都是可爱的。  
我在家里宴请校友，事实上我甚至记不住他们的名字，可这是我的生日，他们于是带着贵重的礼物盒子，一个一个排队递给我，我的同桌递给我一只带开关的水晶球，没有包装盒，她说她知道我不会拆礼物的，所以把她亲手做的水晶球给我。水晶球里有一座漂亮的房子，一个小男孩和一只狗，我觉得他是美丽的爱斯基摩，爱斯基摩长大了会拥有这世界上最漂亮的毛发，我想把他一头浓密的黑发染成白色。  
他们随着我的目光看向厨房，他纤长的肢体在餐台前游弋，帮妈妈洗净草莓，塞在cupcake顶部的奶油里，由阿姨端出来放在客厅，然后在上衣下摆擦了擦手上的水珠，和餐台下面的猫分食同一只鸡腿。  
我家的猫有进口的高级猫粮，他不能那样喂，但白雪甩甩头上的蝴蝶结，眯起眼睛舔他的手指，我闻到烤鸡腿油腻的香气。  
他为什么不送我生日礼物？  
爸爸和我的朋友们面面相觑，我不应该问吗？早上醒过来爸爸妈妈把礼物放在了我的床头，爸爸给了我最新款的游戏机，妈妈给了我我几乎念了她一个星期的整套绘画工具，哥哥去上学了，但他给了我十八套全科试卷，那明明是妈妈以前给他买的，他一个字都没有写，不过我可以很轻易的原谅他。  
那他呢？他为什么不送我生日礼物？我为这个问题而恼怒，而他注意不到我的目光，旁若无人地跪坐在厨房的餐台下面，和白雪分食一只鸡腿。  
他不被我划为家人的分类，却在这里久住，像一个主人，他和我分享哥哥，占据了我和哥哥相处的时光，他是一个笨蛋，在爸爸妈妈出差时只能给我和哥哥煮出来糊掉的方便面。煮方便面为什么会糊底？妈妈买的是最新款的不粘锅，哥哥和我饿着肚子掏出手机点外卖，我看到他眼眶通红地把方便面倒掉。但那仅仅是一锅方便面而已，他为什么要哭？我的心被他揉碎吞吃，像他下午吃掉的鸡腿，他粉色的唇瓣亲切地贴在骨头上，我幻想那是我硬挺的分肢，在那里噗滋噗滋抽动，他就会费力地讨好我，希望我施舍给他。我攥着水晶球给他，他还戴着透明的一次性手套，拆掉时正好把那根骨头裹在塑料里，吧嗒一声丢进垃圾桶，我警告他没有垃圾分类，他疑惑地偏着脑袋看我，反正阿姨会处理的，不是吗？  
我不想他接过水晶球，他站起来用洗手液洗手，但他可能很讨厌毛巾，又一次把湿漉漉的水滴蹭在衣物下摆，深色的一片斑斑驳驳，潮湿冰凉的手指接过被我捂热的水晶球。他鼓弄了一会儿开关，终于打开了，盒子里金属齿轮咔咔嗒嗒转动起来，我听见了音质恶劣的生日快乐歌，这对我来说似乎是种煎熬，水晶球里的亮片被气泡鼓动到半空中，像下雪。  
雪将下了，会下的，也会有的，生日礼物会有的，他闭上眼睛，但我目不转睛，他的躯体一定会是我所见过最美丽的，他不是苍白的，但他是羸弱的，他没有一寸是肌肉，我这才知道空荡的毛衣下是柔软的肚皮，肚脐上方有细小的绒毛，他的乳晕是浅浅的玫红色的，尽管我用尽了全力也没有吃到一滴奶液，只把他咬的痛叫出声。我不知道他宽阔的裤腿里藏着动人的风景，他的大腿瑟瑟发抖，臀瓣就跟着一抖，一抖，我终于见到了他瑟缩的入口，他连那里都在颤抖，我痴迷地欣赏，让他骨节分明的手指主动掰开给我看，他的关节开始泛红，指肚用力地嵌在大腿丰腴的肉里，雪白的腿肉也开始泛红，我甚至想画下，不，找出相机记录下这美妙的时刻，他却嘤嘤地哭出声响，扰乱了我的兴致，但回过神来，我又不觉得讨厌，我掐着他的腰告诉他，我真的很想搞大他的肚子，他用手臂挡住双眼，给我演一出一叶障目，又极度、非常可怜地告诉我，已经有小肚子了。  
他的小肚子又软又香，我啃在上面，吸一口，他肚子上的肉就在我嘴里，松开以后就被我吸红，留下红红一圈牙印，我恨不得把他吞进身体里，拆吃入腹，趁他不防备把他按在厨房里，用妈妈给我买的那套画具侵犯他。我不知道我的画具为什么会出现在厨房，但那应该不是很重要，当我捏着笔身时，他淫荡的身体因为一支笔而兴奋的模样足够满足了我无法掌控的控制欲。  
我把湿漉漉的笔抽出来，丢在地上，白雪高贵的猫爪踏过来，粉色的鼻尖凑在那支笔上闻了闻，不自觉伸出一截舌尖。而我的肢体被他吸引过去，我知道他颤抖的入口在向我邀约。可我——那里太硬了，只进去一点点就被令人窒息的压力挡住，我等不了了，我把他的小腿架在我的肩膀。我不想只让这可恶肥厚的龟头尝到这被容纳的快意，于是借力挺身，冲破他最后的尊严，把这热烫的柱身填进去，顶到他最敏感的宫口，饱胀的伞顶亲密地贴近那里，而他的脚趾紧紧缩在一起，双脚缠在我颈后，我俯下身吻在他的喉结，他已经眼冒金星，脱力地把手交叉在头顶，握住床头的铁艺支架，我好像明白哥哥为什么如此喜爱那副手铐了。  
我小声地问他，我们会死吗？他怜惜地抱着我的脑袋喊我的名字，我看不见自己脸上湿漉漉的泪液，但它们汇聚成股滴在他胸膛，阳光折射出彩虹的模样，我以为我到了极乐世界，我无比希望他能带着我在这里云游，永远不要回去。  
他包容我，保护我，但他告诉我他早就被判了死刑，我问，是谁？我们离开吧，我想带上你私奔，他痛笑失声，痛笑失声，用玉色的指头指着我，指着我。

他确实是个婊子，引诱我，撩拨我，以致我从来都忽视了这场游戏的主谋，其实不是我。他确实是个婊子，如婊子一般潦草地离开了，只剩下一个拥有了旖旎幻象的我。


End file.
